4 Idiotas En La Casa
by MarynelPsyco
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL  Mujeres, fiestas, conciertos, alcohol, hoteles, sin padres, sin reglas, una vida que todo adolescente desearia vivir con sus 3 mejores amigos...


**4 Idiotas En La Casa**

Eres un vago, eres el peor con promedio en tu salón, vives la vida sin importar los demás, tú mismo te vas del colegio, tus padres te botan de la casa por ser un parasito que solo come duerme y va al baño. Esta es la historia de 4 chicos sin futuro que encuentran una casa de dos pisos, fuera de la ciudad, abandonada pero tampoco descuidada, una nueva aventura les espera, afuera el estudio, las reglas, la conducta y dormir temprano, esta es una historia donde el licor, las chicas, escribir en las paredes, dar conciertos en la noche y dormir de día son los factores principales, el mal no descansa, y estos chicos no son la excepción son **LOS 4 IDIOTAS EN LA CASA**

**Capitulo n° 1 "****Bye-Bye Colegio****"**

Pensamientos de Bill

Increíble, fui expulsado del colegio porque a mi hermano le dio la regaladisima gana de irse, aunque yo tampoco iba bien, pero no sé, si hubiese estudiado mas tal vez no pasaría esto, yo me quería esforz… ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Odie la escuela, la odio y siempre la odiare!

Tom: ¿Ahora que le diremos a nuestra mamá? –pregunto mientras arrastraba su bolso contra el piso

(Alumnos asomados en la puerta del colegio): ¡Lárguense buenos para nada! ¡Apestan!

Tom: Jodanse chh!

Bill: Hermano no digas groserías, mucho menos a nuestros compañeros

(Alumno asomado en la puerta del colegio): ¡Y tu pareces maricon!

Bill: Maricon tu padre, maldito!

Tom: ¿Qué me decias? –alzo una ceja-

Bill: La diferencia es que a mi me faltaron el respeto, llamándome hombre con gustos y/o intereses hacia el lado femenino

Tom: ¿Maricon?

Bill: Quería que sonara mas… no se…

Tom: ¿Maricon? –bufo

Bill: Cállate hermano

Tom: Bueno como te decía. ¿Qué le diremos a nuestra mamá?

Bill: ¿Piensas en decírselo?

Tom: no lo sé, y tú?

Bill: "¿Ahí mami que crees? a tus hijos de 16 años nos dio la gana de salirnos el colegio porque no nos importa un carajo ir a la universidad ni ser profesionales"

Tom: yo pensaba en decirle que las clases terminaron temprano jeje

Bill: -golpeo su cara con su mano- Eres un idiota

Tom: no me digas algo que ya se

Bill: Bueno igual tenmos que pensar que le diremos a mama

***Ya en la casa***

Simone: hijitos mios como les fue en el colegio?

Tom: super mama! tus hijos, siiii jejee... Bill y yo, muy estudiosos... no, no nos fuimos del colegio jajaj Por que preguntas eso? Ufff Hace calor o soy yo? -se quita el sudor de la frente-

Bill: -codazo a Tom- Nos fue super mama -sonrisa-

Tom: No! mama es mentira! nos salimos del colegio!

Bill: El se fue solo!

Tom: Y tu me seguiste!

Bill: por que a mi me botaron! por TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU culpaaaa

Simone: ...

Bill: Mama?

Simone: Tom & Bill KAULITZ! COMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO SI YO HE PAGADO SUS ESTUDIOS PARA QUE USTEDES VENGAN Y DIGAN DE LO MAS NORMAL QUE SE FUERON DEL COLEGIO!

Bill: Ehmmm.. a mi me botaron

Tom: -Le da un codazo-

Simone: Suficiente, empaquen sus cosas

Bill: A donde nos vamos?

Simone: Yo, a ningun lado. Ustedes se van de la casa

Tom: Que que! -dijo con los ojos tan abiertos que se salian de su orbita-

Bill: Empacare mis cosas

***30 minutos mas tarde***

Bill: Listo mama -dijo arrastrando una maleta-

Simone: y tu hermano?

Tom: BILL! -se escuchaba su voz en la cocina-

Bill: que hermano?

Tom: AYUDAME A METER EL REFRIGERADOR EN MI MALETA! QUE NO ENTRA!

Simone: TOM EMPACA TU ROPA Y YA!

Tom: -se asoma- Ehmm Bill...

Bill: Esta en el armario

Tom: Ahh?

Bill: Esa gran cajota de madera al lado de tu cama

Tom: ahhh ok ok, gracias hermanito! -dijo subiendo las escaleras-

***Cuando ya Tom tiene sus maletas***

Simone: Hijos yo los quiero mucho, pero si no quieren estudiar deben trabajar, ya son grandes y pueden valerse por si solos

Bill: te entendemos mama - la abraza y se pone a llorar, segundos despues Tom se les une en el abrazo-

Tom: te vamos a extrañar mama

Simone: y yo a ustedes hijos, pero ya tienen que irse -una lagrima rodo por su mejilla-

Bill: Adios mami -beso su mejilla y Simone cerro la puerta-

Tom: -miro la calle y tomo un respiro- Una nueva vida y un nuevo camin...

Bill: ABREME LA PUERTA! DEJ MI DESODORANTEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -dijo de rodillas frente a la puerta-

Tom: como dije, una nueva vida, un nuevo camino, y el mismo hermano cobarde

Bill: Callate, no vivo sin mi desodorante!

Tom: yo te presto el mio

Bill: tu no tienes!

Tom: cieeertoooo... Bueno ya vamonos Bill, debemos ver donde dormiremos hoy

Bill: esta bien -siguio a su hermano con la cabeza gacha-

****1 hora despues****

Bill y Tom siuieron caminando hasta llegar al bosque...

Bill: Mierda!

Tom: que! que!

Bill: quiero ir al baño

Tom: joder contigo Bill!

Bill: donde hago?

Tom: Yo veo muchos baños

Bill: Donde que yo no!

Tom: Ehmmm -lo mira serio- no ves los arboles?

Bill: no hare en un arbol!

****5 segundos despues****

Bill: no puedo creer que este en un Baño-Arbol

Tom: quedaba mejor Bañarbol -dijo mirando sus manos-

Bill: claro que no!

Tom: que si!

Bill: que no!

Tom: que si!

xxxx: Hola! -dijo mirando a Bill-

Bill:

Tom: AHHHHHHHHH -se tiro al suelo- llevenselo a el! yo no hice nada! -dijo con los ojos cerrados aun en el suelo-

Bill: mira esto! -llego con un chico al lado-

Tom: no quiero ver! -se paro con las manos en sus ojos- es una serpiente verdad! ALEJALA DE MI!

Bill: ehmmm... que?

Gustav: Es asi de siempre? -dijo mirando a Tom, alzo una ceja-

Bill: Sip

Tom: -abre un ojo- Oye... - abre ambos ojos- Es una serpiente extraña

Bill: -miro al cielo- Señor llevame ahora!

Tom: jejej ya dejo de joder, mucho gusto soy Tom

Gustav; Gustav, encantado... Oigan y esas maletas?

Bill: nos botaron de la casa y no tenmos a donde ir

Gustav: eso nos paso a mi y a un amigo hace 3 semanas

Tom: Genial! y tienen un lugar donde vivir?

Gustav: Claro! tenemos habitaciones extras, pueden quedarse si quieren

Tom: Muchas gracias Gustav!

Gustav: siganme la casa no debe quedar tan lejos

Gustav: -Abre la puerta- Georg!

Georg: -en un rincon y la policia apuntandolo- Gustav tenemos un problema...

Bueno hasta aqui, este fue solo el primer capitulo ;D Espero que les haya gustado, aqui son las 10:00pm y me ta dando sueñiito :3 cuidense y gracias por leer hasta el final, saludos!

att: MarynelPsychosocial


End file.
